Ringing In The New Year
by JerseyJustGotColder
Summary: new years seddie story. my story that is a protest to cruddie's kiss in iSaved your life ITS WAR!Plot: Sam and Freddie get into a real fight. When they finally have to face each other at Carly's New Year's party, how will they react? one-shot
1. Chapter 1

Ringing in the New Year

"Aw c'mon Freddie!" She yelled.

"No! If she's gonna be there, I officially refuse!" I yelled as I  
slammed my hand against the door of my building. Carly was following  
me, still yelling.

"This is so stupid! You guys just need to get over this! IT'S A  
FRIGGIN NEW YEAR'S PARTY!" she yelled as we walked into the lobby.

"Look, she's going right?" Carly nodded. "Does she think I'm going?"  
Carly shook her head, signalling 'no.' "And do you think she's still  
gonna be going if you tell her I'm going to be there?" Carly froze.  
"Exactly! And I wouldn't wanna ruin that!"

We climbed the stairs up to our floor, walking down the hallway  
towards our apartments.

"Aw Freddie you know it's not that w-" but she was cut off by the  
demon with blonde curls in front of us.

"Hey Carls, about-" Her eyes widened as she saw me standing there.

'5,4,3,2,1' I thought as on cue, she ran off down the hall.

I sighed, completely expecting that, but Carly had different ideas.

"SAM!" she yelled as she ran down the hall.

Yep. You guessed correct. Sam and I have officially gotten into our  
first real fight. This all started Christmas Eve. Since we are all  
friends, we normally spend the holidays together, over at Carly's of  
course, and we normally stay over on Christmas Eve, since my mom lives right across the hall and Sam's mom doesn't care. It had been somewhat of an awkward night, but I got a little angrier than usual since I'm always a little irritable when Sam kills my buzz around holidays. I guess it was my fault, but- okay, let's revise that, I know it was my fault and I feel horrible about it. I can't sleep at night anymore and all I do is watch her until she realizes I'm there and runs off. Then all I can do is think about her.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_"Hey Fredifer" she said, chipper as usual when she had ham.  
_

_"Sam!" Carly whined.  
_

_"Sam, the ham is for tomorrow morning." I sighed as I took it from her  
hands and placed it back on the counter.  
_

_Her eyes stared in shock but soon turned to fire in front of me.  
_

_"Freddie, I am seriously gonna kill you." she whispered angry as she  
stepped towards me, but tonight I couldn't take it, so I stopped her.  
_

_"No! Look, it's friggin Christmas Eve and for once your not gonna make  
my life a living nightmare! You can't lay off of me for one second!  
It's like you have no heart, no feelings! I'm beginning to think you  
don't! You always tell me no one will ever love me, but you know what, no one will ever love you because you can't take one second not to act like a monster and destroying everything that you have going for you!"  
_

_I yelled in her face.  
_

_I instantly regretted everything I said when I saw the tears forming  
in her eyes. I thought about when I said no one would ever love her,  
but it was so untrue. I would know, because, I loved her.  
_

_"Sam-" I started, but I was instantly cut off.  
_

_"GET OUT!" she yelled as the tears began to stream down her face.  
_

_"Sam, I'm sorry." I whispered.  
_

_"LEAVE!" she sobbed.  
_

_"Okay." I said softly as I walked out the door and went straight to my room, curling into my bed, feeling horrible.  
-FLASHBACK-  
_

That was the last time we spoke. I've felt horrible since then. Now, a week later, nothing has changed, and I still feel horrible. I walked into my apartment, knowing Carly would be back soon and I didn't want her to see me like this. The way I got whenever I thought about her eyes. The way I could still see the hurt and tears radiating from them no matter how hard I tried to forget. I walked into my room laying on the bed. I sat there for a while, finally sighing and grabbing my phone. Time to get this over with.

The first text went to Carly.

_Fine. I'll see you tonight.  
_

The next went to Sam, praying she would for once not ignore me.

_Hey, don't back out of going to the party tonight. You deserve a good time. Still completely and utterly your slave forever because I am so sorry for what I said. See you tonight._

_**-SEDDIE-**_

I looked into my closet, sighing as I saw the suit Carly was forcing me to wear. Ugh, I hate formal parties. After I had changed into the suit, I walked over to the mirror, making sure my hair looked right, and then adding a touch of cologne, knowing it was no use but a guy still had to try, right?

I walked out of the apartment, seeing people walking down the hall in dresses and suits, and hearing the loud music coming from the apartment in front of me. I knocked on the door, allowing my best  
friend with long straight dark brown hair flowing down just below her  
shoulders, leading my eyes to her purple dress that was loose around  
her chest but tightened around her waist, loosening again as it flowed just above her knees. My eyes shot back up to her face, to see her light up and a smile form on her face as I noticed to sparkling hoop earrings she had.

"You came!" she yelled happily as she pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah yeah." I replied as she let me out of her death grip.

"So um I gotta go entertain people but feel free to do whatever." she smiled as she walked off into the kitchen as I walked towards the stairs, standing there and chatting with random people.

That's when it happened. That's when SHE opened the door and walked in looking more amazing than I thought possible.

She walked into the apartment, her hair flowing down her lean body in her flawless curls, sparkles somehow flowing in and out of the curls. Her dress was a medium shade of red, a scarlet. The dress tightened around her chest, letting out right above her waist and flowing around her and stopping right above her knees also. Sparkly sequins covered her chest and glitter covering the bottom of the dress. She was drop dead gorgeous and she had every eye in the room on her.

"Sam." I whispered as I walked towards her.

"Hey." she whispered shyly.

"Hey." I replied.

We stared awkwardly at our feet before we looked at each other and automatically wrapped our arms around each other.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean what I said it was stupid I know I'm your little punching bag and I should just let you do it." I apologized as I hugged her tighter.

"No I'm sorry for making you mad on Christmas Eve and being mean to  
you ever since I met you and everything." she replied.

I pulled away.

"Hey, that's life." I smirked.

"Can we not ever really fight again? I missed my punching bag." she whispered.

"Of course. Wait, you missed me?"

"Don't flatter yourself." she blushed as she softly punched my arm.

"So...how's life?" I asked.

"Good. Nothing interesting has happened in the past week." she said.

A slow song came on. I could see the discomfort in Sam's eyes, so I quickly asked "Hey, you wanna go up into the studio?"

"Sure!" she replied as relief fell over her eyes.

_**-SEDDIE-**_

We walked into the studio and everything was quiet. We both plopped down onto the beanbags, and immediatly started joking around like normal and talking about random things.

"So, anyone gonna give you a new year's kiss?" I asked.

"Nope. Well, not that I know of. What about you, nub? Wait, why do I even ask?" she smirked.

"Haha very funny. So no guys have tried anything on you tonight? I mean not to sounds weird or anything, because I still hate you-" she nodded as to say 'same to you.' "But you look, well to be honest, you look drop dead gorgeous."

She blushed furiously and hid her face. "Carly wanted me to fix myself up, so I did. I guess I did better than I thought. And, well, how could they? You stole me away the moment I walked in the door."

I flushed as soon as she said that. "Well, I-I had to apologize." I covered quickly.

"Mmhmm." she nodded, smirking as she knew I was lying.

"Well, you willingly went. So that counts for something."

"Oh cut the act, Benson. I know you like me. You wouldn't have even noticed what I looked like if you didn't."

"Well, Puckett, I must say, I think someone blushed a little to much when I said you looked gorgeous. Someone got the same feelings?" I smirked while still blushing.

She was quiet, but she still had enough in her to glare back at me.

After a while of silence, Sam finally spoke up.

"You know, what you said that night really hurt me."

"I know and I'm so horribly sorry. I didn't mean any of it.  
Truthfully, there's no way in heck I could've meant that nobody loves you." she looked at me confused, waiting for me to finish. I leaned closer to her and whispered "Because I'm one of the many people who love you."

I heard her gasp quietly.

Downstairs, I heard a loud countdown start.

_10..._

I looked up at her eyes.

_9...  
_

She looked for something in mine.

_8...  
_

I leaned closer.

_7...  
_

I placed my hand on her cheek.

_6...  
_

I moved a strand of hair out of her face.

_5..._

I kissed her cheek.

_4...  
_

I kissed closer to her lips.

_3...  
_

"I love you." I whispered.

_2...  
_

"Always have."  
_1..._

My lips brushed against hers.

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

I captured her lips in a passionate kiss as I cupped her face in the palm of my hand. She deepened the kiss almost immediately. I slipped my tongue inside her mouth and she moaned softly. I pulled away slowly, looking at her beautiful state, her eyes closed, lips swollen and slightly open, and her hair tucked neatly behind her ears, along with her face being slightly flushed.

"Happy new year." I whispered in her ear.

"This one is gonna be interesting." she whispered into my ear as she  
punched my arm and pushed me off of her, winking and smiling at me and she ran out of the studio.

I sat there frozen for a second, but then smiled. At least I know she isn't gonna change.

Hope you luv it! And no matter how much you beg, you ain't gettin  
anymore! Hahahaha I'm evil :) happy new year!!!!


	2. MAD AS HELL

**THIS IS OFFICIALLY WAR!!!!!!! IT WOULD BE DIFFERENT IF IT WAS ONLY A KISS, BUT NO!! WHAT THE HELL IS DAN SCHNEIDER THINKING!!! HE IS FLIPPIN PRO SEDDIE BUT NOW HE MAKES CREDDIE KISS!!!! THAT'S F-ING MESSED UP!!! NO WAY IN HELL AM I WATCHING THAT EPISODE WITHOUT A BUNCH OF OLD HOMEWORK PAGES SO I CAN EASILY RIP THINGS TO SHREDS FROM HOW MAD I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SO ANGRY ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY!!! SORRY THAT THIS ISNT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER ILL POST ONE TOMORROW BUT TODAY IM TO ANGRY TO EDIT THE CHAPTERS, BUT I HAVE BOTH OF THEM TYPED UP FULL, I JUST GOTTA RUN A SPELL CHECK. UGH!!!!!!! I'M SO FLIPPIN MAD**


End file.
